Once a ranger,blue to the rescue
by Pandaranger
Summary: Alpha needs some more help that the others can't give. They turn to a certain blue to come help.
1. Chapter 1

Once a ranger

Summary: Alpha needs help to reconnect the oo rangers to the morphing grid. He needs a certain blue ranger to help.

Disclamer: I don't own power rangers. I wish I did.

* * *

In the 'command centre'.

"Adam I think I will need some help while you and the others are away fighting is it possible for you to contact Billy?" Alpha stated.

"Sorry Alpha he is on Aquitar." Adam said apologetically. He paused for a moment, "what about Justin could he help?"

"If you can't get Billy then Justin will do." Adam had a think about this and started to wonder where Justin would be. He suddenly smiled and left the basement saying "I'll go get him then."

Upstairs

"We've decided to leave operation overdrive." Dax was saying. Adam decided this was the point when he should walk in.

"Before you all leave, I need some directions for a way to speed up getting your powers back. As I know I can't stay for much longer and I'm sure it's the same for the others as well."

"Where to?" asked Mack

"The nearest university?"

"That's San Angeles tech, why do you need to go there?" asked Rose.

"Justin will be there, Billy would be better as he knows the most about this stuff and is a genius but he is on Aquitar so he can't really help."

"Who's Justin" Ronny asked curiously.

"And why is Billy on Aquitar?" asked Tyzonn.

"Where even is Aquitar." Will asked very confused, "and who is Billy."

Adam sighed. "Justin is the blue turbo ranger who became a ranger when he was 11, he stayed behind on Earth when the rest of his team went into space as his father finally could spend some time with him. Billy was the original blue ranger who then helped with all the technology when it was the zeo era as he thought he would be more help doing that and there were only five zeo crystals between six of us. He is on Aquitar as one of his experiments went wrong from when we were all turned back into kids and he wouldn't stop ageing. The only way was for him to have water from Aquitar and he decided to stay there as their technical person. Aquitar is another planet almost totally covered in water and I think it is on the edge of this galaxy. Is that enough information?"

"Yeah, I'll take you to the university if you want as I'm going there anyway." said Rose.

"Thanks that would be a great help"

"Ok let's go, see you soon guys."

"Bye" they all replied.

In the car

"... You know you shouldn't give up being a ranger just because you don't have powers anymore." Adam told Rose.

"You speaking from experience or regret?"

"You could say both, but not really my regret. I didn't get a choice when I left, but I know Rocky and Kim both regretted leaving." Rose didn't answer so Adam continued. "The first time I lost my powers..."

"It happened more than once?" Rose interrupted.

"Oh yeah, I was a ranger a long time. As I was saying. The first time I lost them everything was destroyed our zords, morphers and anything else to do with our powers. Unlike you we couldn't get them back. So we went on a quest to find ninjor, who was thought to be a myth, to help us. We got the power of the ninja with that a new zord from our spirit animals."

"What was your animal?"

"I... I was a ... Frog." Adam paused until Rose stopped laughing "Anyway we got our powers back. A little while later we got turned back into children which caused our morphers to crack which included our coin so we couldn't morph and it really hurt if you did. I won't tell you how we got them back that time as it is a long story. But my point is you have a chance to get your powers back, don't give up, just think about that."

Rose didn't reply she just sat there taking it all in.

"We're here." she announced after five minutes.

"Thanks, do you have any clue where he might be? His full name is Justin Stewart he is around 21 with at least 7 degrees and I believe he did a phd at one point. He may be teaching or a student. He will probably where a lot of blue."

"I think I know who you are talking about but I will check the records to make sure, if it is he's not going to like seeing me."

"why?"

"Let's just say I sort of 'fell' into one of his experiments which then proceeded to fire lasers everywhere and he got into major trouble for it."

"Unfortunately Justin can hold a grudge if he puts his mind to it."

"He certainly can..."

Classroom/ lecture hall

Justin's POV

_This is such a boring lecture. I knew I shouldn't take geography but I still did... I would give anything to get out of this lesson. Well maybe not my morpher but you get the picture. _

_Knock knock knock_

_Oh no it's Rose I wonder what she wants... Probably get at me or something. She thinks I am 'so jealous' that she is a ranger and one day I am going to tell her that I did that ten years ago. That will shut her up._

"Yes miss Ortiz, can I help you." mr whatshisface asked.

"Can I have Justin please, it's really important?"

"Of course." The teacher replied. _I really don't want to go with her_.

"Justin you will need your things." _I followed her out the room everyone was looking at me._

In the hallway

"What do you want Rose?" Justin asked. Then someone tapped him on the shoulder. So he turned around.

"Adam?" he gasped "what are you doing here!"

"Nice to see you to short stuff."

"You can talk frog boy."

"you know it's like..."

"The one you kiss and turns into a handsome prince." Justin cut in.

"What?" Rose asked.

"He told you about the frog thing right?" she nodded "well that's why he was one or so he says."

"Well its true."

"Come on, you know you wanted Billy's wolf or one of the others. But you still haven't answered my question."

"Justin." Adam looked around then continued, "we need your help with a colourful problem, well alpha needs your help."


	2. Chapter 2

**:) new chapter**

"I'll do it," said Justin

"We'll now you've got Justin I'll be off," stated Rose and before anyone could reply she stormed off.

"What's eating at her?"

"Power loss." Justin nodded in understanding.

"It can really bring out the worst in people," he muttered.

They wondered around the corridor catching up; suddenly a figure barged past them.

"Other way Mack," Adam calmly said to the person.

"How... How did you know?" Stuttered Mack.

"You had a look on your face that all reds get when they have a plan. Plus I knew you wouldn't give up as easily as the others, now go tell Rose before you burst."

Mack runs off, Justin just stares at Adam with a strange look.

"What he did!"

In the car

" So what's it like to be a ranger again?"

_Silence_

"... Tiring. Makes me feel old."

"Well you are old man."

"Thanks kiddo. So. why do you hate Rose so much?"

"I don't really know when it started really, but... It used to be friendly competition. I would beat her, she would beat me. If we worked together we were un stoppable. Then she changed. She started to doubt I had all my phd's. She stopped talking to me, I tried to find out why. Suddenly she had to beat me in everything, not as in just by a little, but as in eat my dust. That wasn't to bad until she broke one of my projects. It was like the watch communicators but so much better. It was the last chance I had to work on it. I walked away for a second then I heard something sliding onto the floor; I looked round and there she was stamping it into the ground... Then she became a power ranger. She thought she was the best and it was something I hadn't done. How many times I wanted to tell her she was 10 years to late. I will still help her and their team, but it doesn't mean I'll like working with her."

Pause"... Your morpher still works right?"

"Yeah and I umm kinda upgraded it."

"Well she couldn't fix the morphers and you can, also when you're done you can show her you whoop her ass anyday."

"Shouldn't you be looking out for the rookies?"

"My teams come first and she does seem stuck up. You should have seen her fave when she couldn't fix the morpher, priceless."

Laughing Justin turned around watching as the huge manor house came into view.

**Ta da**

**I know this chapter wasnt very long but was going to add a different chapter but this seemed to fit better. Please review, it's nice to know people are reading. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading people;) warning you theres a lot of time skipping. Don't really have an excuse for taking so long... But on with the show.**

* * *

The Hartford manor  
'Justin' alpha cried as Adam and Justin walked in.  
'Its good to see you Alpha, Adams told me what happened so let's get stuck in.  
'We should leave them to it Mr Hartford,' Adam said, 'we will just get in the way. Then they will be angry.'  
'Ok then, lets leave them to it.'

* * *

Alarms were going off everywhere  
'Whats happening?' Asked Bridge.  
'The whole evil alliance,' was the answer. At this point Justin decided to walk up the stairs.  
'Alpha and I have fixed the black, blue, yellow and pink morphers.' He told everyone.  
'How long until the others are online?' Asked Tyzonn.[AN the sword bit has happened.]  
'About 20 minutes, we've got the knack now. But you should all go and help as they will start destroying things soon.'  
'Ok, all rangers go.' Adam told everyone.  
All the rangers left ecsept Justin.

* * *

...time skip...  
'We have to keep them off till Justin gets here with the other morphers. Split up.'  
*all the rangers start fighting un morphed.*  
'Help!' Everyone looked over to see Rose trapped under Moltor. However none of them could break free of their battles to help her...

* * *

Suddenly there was a blue blur and Moltor was knocked away from Rose.  
'Need some help?' Justin said offering her a hand.  
'Not from you.' Snapped Rose.  
'How about we show them some real power guys' shouted Tori. And all the rangers lined up.  
'Its morphing time' shouted Adam.  
'Mastadon! Black mighty morphing power ranger.'  
'Shift into turbo, Mountain Blaster turbo power! Blue turbo ranger.'  
'Ninja storm ranger form. Power of water! Blue wind ranger.'  
'Dino thunder, power up ha! Yellow dino thunder ranger.'  
'SPD emergency! SPD red.'  
'Magical source, mystic force! Green mystic force ranger.'  
'Overdrive accelerate!'  
'Mercury.'  
'Black.'  
'Pink.'  
'Blue.'  
'Yellow.'  
'Red.'  
'Overdrive rangers.'  
*big over the top colourful blast!*  
'Well don't just stand there you idiots get them!' Thrax yelled.

* * *

*{big fight scene just with Justin added I'm no good at writing them.}*

* * *

After the fight  
'Wow we did it!' Squealed Ronny.  
'Yeah let's get back, Justin can I hitch a ride?'  
'Sure, and I can fit 4 others in.'  
'Me, me, me!' Shouted Dax. 'What I want to go with two of the original 12?' He said when he got funny looks.  
'I'll come to stop you killing him.' Said Will.  
'I wanna know more about Dr O. From high school I'm in.'  
'Who's Dr O.?'  
'Tommy.'  
'He's a doctor?'  
'And my science teacher. Well ex science teacher. And our black ranger.'  
'He can't stay away from it can he... Well one more space.'  
'I'll come.' Rose suggested.  
'Ok, Mack we'll race you back.'  
'Your on!' And they all ran to their respective cars.

* * *

In storm blaster  
'Hey , you know they're in front of us.'  
'Yeah,' said Justin turning completely around 'but they don't have storm.'  
'Whats that supposed to mean?'  
'You'll see.' Replied Adam also turning round.  
'Wait if you two are both facing us then whose driving?' Questioned Rose in horror. Justin and Adam looked at each other with terror on their faces then looked at the other rangers and burst out laughing.  
'Whats so funny? Are you trying to get us killed and laughing about it.' Rose shouted.  
'Nah storms driving,' he grins at Adam.'Shall we shift into a higher gear?'  
'You bet, show the rookies how its done old school.'  
'Hey!' Came indignant cries from the back.  
'I don't know about you froggy but I'm not that old. Ya ready storm?'  
*beep beep*  
'Then launch from that ramp there.'  
*beep beep*  
'Wait what are you doing... We're going to crash.'  
'No we're not we're gonna fly.'

* * *

Hartford mansion  
'Hey you never said your car could fly.' Mack said grumpily.  
'You never asked.'  
'Well you always have to be right don't you Justin.' Rose said angrily.  
'What is your problem?'  
'You!'  
'I would love to know why.'  
'Guys...' Mack started to say but he got a warning look from Adam.  
'You don't see it do you? You have to be the best at everything mr perfect. And you are! I used to be the one everyone looked up to, asked for help from etc. then you came along and took it all away from me! I should be the best not you. I bet you only got there because your parents paid for it. I'm glad I trashed that piece of junk it was the only way I could be better. I finally thought I had one up on you but no you had it years ago.'  
'You done?' Not waiting for an answer he continued, 'good. I'm not perfect at everything I just stick to what I'm good at. The first time I morphed I faced the wrong way. *Adam nods to confirm this* As for my parents paying for everything that is rubbish. Whilst I was a ranger I hardly saw my father. When I met the others I was living in the local shelter most of the time as my mothers dead and he was away for most of the time. So I had to work to get anywhere. I only became a ranger because Rocky hurt his back. I offered him the morpher but he said I earned it. So maybe I was a bit young but I worked as hard as I could. I wasn't exactly tall for my age and being in high school I was tiny! I had to keep up my studies, be a ranger, help Tommy with his homework as he kept forgetting what he learnt in the lessons but on top of that I faced bullying. They thought I was an easy target. So before you think I had it easy think again.'  
'... Oh... Look I'm sorry Justin I was jealous. You just came and were amazing at everything. I guess it was easier to blame you.'  
'Hey imagine he was a extremely short 11 year old, then you'll know how the rest of us felt.' Said Adam grinning.  
'I wasn't short... Just vertically challenged. Any way I'm sure if we straightened your hair at that point it would have been longer than Tanya's.' Justin retorted.  
'At least it wasn't longer than Tommy's.'  
'Yeah well he needed a serious hair cut.'  
'I'm liking this. Great blackmail opportunities.' Piped up Kira.  
'Oh great. We'll never hear the end of ...' Adam started  
*beep beep boo be beep boop*  
'Yes?'  
'Umm hi Adam when are you getting back?'  
'What have you done?'  
'Well... I kind of locked myself out of the dojo with my house and car keys inside. But the alarm system is on so if I try and force my way in they will go off. So I can't get in but my wallet is also inside so I can't even go get some food and I'm hungry!' Came a whiny voice through his watch.  
'Ok one. When are you ever not hungry? Two. Why not call 'sha? Three. Why not ring my mobile?'  
'Aisha has gone away for the weekend with and I quote 'the girlies' which include Tanya by the way. And I also locked my phone inside.' Said the voice sounding sheepish.  
'Alright I'll be with you in about 2 hours.'  
'Two! How will I survive? This is terrible I may die from starvation. How will...' Adam cut him off.  
'Well everyone that was the second red power ranger who cannot survive a day on his own. I better go save him before he 'dies from starvation'. But remember call me if you need any help.'  
'Bye.' Everyone replied.  
'Wait Adam, you realise that you are only an hour away right?' Justin questioned.  
'Yes.' Adam replied then he carried on walking out.  
'Well I gotta go as well. I may come visit soon.' Justin said and he walked away with a grin on his face.

* * *

**I know storm probably doesn't fit 6 but oh well:)**  
**Thank you for reading. I know that the end was abrupt but yeah... Thanks to everyone who has reviewed I'm to lazy to reply individually :)**  
**May the power protect you. :D**


End file.
